Missing?
by crazyinloverockerchick42093
Summary: Just a normal day when teenage superhero Danny Phantom turns up missing. Read if you like danny phantom!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom

Sam's P.O.V

I was walking to school, with my two best friends, Danny, and Tucker. Tucker is this weird kid that everyone calls a techno-geek. I really don't disagree, because he carries around a PDA. Danny is a whole different story. I have this super huge crush on him, but evidently he likes Paulina. Paulina is what you would call a female dog. I would too. I was looking to my left, then when I turned around Danny was gone. "Hey Tucker, where's Danny"? I said with mild curiosity. "Oh, he said that he had a feeling, a ghost was around." Tucker said like he was used to it. By it I mean use to Danny being part ghost. I had no Idea until I came to visit him, and didn't call because I dropped my phone in the toilet. I was walking in his room right when he turned ghost. At first I felt scared, and then I was upset that he would keep this from me. But I got over it when he bought me ice cream. He is so bringing sexy back.

Danny's P.O.V

I was walking along to school with my friends, when I noticed how pretty Sam's hair looked today. She grew it out this year, so it was long and glossy black. It smelled like lilacs, my favorite. I liked Paulina, a lot but she smelled like roses, and the lord knows I hate roses. As I was sneaking up on her to get a whiff of her hair, a wisp of smoke came out of my mouth. Then I knew that I was going to be late for first period.

Sam's P.O.V

I was worried like a mom with her kid lost in the woods, or missing. It was already fourth period, and Danny still hasn't showed up. After school me, and Tucker finds Danny's shirt ripped into shreds on the pavement. On a piece of the shred that was hanging on the tree, was a note. The note read:

_I have your ugly little midget loving boyfriend._

Already I knew that this person was talking about Danny.

_If you want this little turd back in one piece bring me his slutty sister!  
Love,_

_Amber 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating soon, problems at home!

Sam' P.O.V

As I finished reading the letter, a sharp pain went shot through my body as I began to feel dizzy. I fell to the ground with a hard thud, and when I looked to my right, I saw Tucker knocked unconscious lying next to me. That was the last thing I saw, besides darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I woke up, I tried to move but I felt straps restraining me. As soon as my eyes' adjusted to the bright light, I found that I was strapped to a hospital bed in a cage in a tunnel, with rock-n-roll crap every where. I saw a shadow emerge into Ember. I felt such blinding furry shoot through me that I started kicking, and screaming. That's when I felt the restraints tighten around me. "You keep struggling like that, and you'll regret it". I heard a playful high voice say. "In fact, why don't you struggle some more", her voice suddenly deadly. "Why don't you tell me wear Danny is Ember" I said in a snobby voice. Then out if no where she snarls at me, "what the"… I was cut of short of my sentence when she threw a knife (that looked like Michael Meyers got a hold of it) right next to my head.

The rest just came in a blur, I yelped, she laughed, I called her this, she knocked me out.

Danny's P.O.V

_I'm stuck, trapped, I'll never see the sun again…..(2 seconds later) _"Ah the Sun" I screamed. "It's not the Sun you dip wad ", she said sounding like her usual snobby self. " Why am I here" I said scared, hoping she didn't hear my voice tremble. "I don't know Danny Phantom, why are you here"? she said. "I don't know that's why I asked you" I said slightly confused. "Oh shut up, geez your worse than that movie I tried to watch it went something like "Hey, hey, hey its fat Albert" she said in a voice that made me laugh. Then she slapped me, hard I guess I cried but that's just between me, and you, no seriously do not tell ANYONE.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of things have been going on in my life and I decided to write stories on fan fiction just for me, my best friend, and my mom. Both of them.

Danny's P.O.V

I felt really stupid, as the events from yesterday came rushing back at me, and hit me hard (sort of like how hard Ember slapped me). As I was thinking to myself, I heard a scream. It sounded like the time I pushed Sam into the swimming pool last summer, except it sounded like something was hurting…"hey phantom boy, you hear that? That is the sound of cooperation" Ember said as she walked in with a smirk on her face. "SAM"! I screamed panicking. "Panicking is so not going to help her. "What are you doing to her?" I asked, my eyes' staring her down with a glare. "No, no, no. Your doing this all wrong. What the real question is that's bugging the shit out of you, is what am I going to do to her." She said with a whole lot of humor. Something tells me she's trying not to laugh. "I'm not playing games, with you Ember DO NOT TOUCH HER OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'LL…" "Hey phantom boy stop screaming or you'll wake my mother." She said confusing me. "Your mother? You don't have a mother" I said confused. "You don't know what I have you little son of a, words I should not say" She said. "Now I'll only ask you this once, and you will answer me, or else the little girl gets it. Where Is Jasmine?" She said getting really angry. "What do you want with my sister?" I asked curiously. "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, and dot. Now answer my question, NOW" She said all calm. "I'll never tell you" I spat at her. "Okay, have it your way", she said angrily huffing and puffing off. _What have I done?_

Sam's P.O.V

I could hear their whole conversation; it sickened me to wonder what Jasmine ever did to get Ember so angry. As soon as I finished my thinking, guess who walked in all red looking like a potato. "He Is so going to pay for that" She said. "Umm Ember, are you okay" I asked amused. "Why do you care" She snapped at me. "Well wouldn't you ask the same thing if you saw somebody talking to themselves angrily" I snapped back really annoyed. "Do not start with me today, especially when I'm about to get ready, and torture you" She said with a voice that gave me the creeps. "Ok, so your mad because Jasmine stole your man, Now I get it" I said glad that I knew how to look right through her. "WHAT" She shrieked flabbergasted. "Oh, you really shouldn't have said that". She said this in the most deadliest tone I've ever heard coming out of her mouth. I have to admit I am a big mouth when it comes to thing, but this is probably the most scariest situation that my mouth EVER had gotten me into. _I'm so f-ing stupid._


End file.
